1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a part conveyor system which adjusts the attitude of a part having an axis part and a head part while conveying it, and an attitude adjusting jig which adjusts the attitude of a part having an axis part and a head part.
2. Description of the Related Art
A part aligning device for aligning a part having a head part and axis part such as a bolt or screw to the same attitude, is known in the prior art. For example, JP-B-5429961 proposes a bolt aligning device which comprises a plurality of rollers which are arranged in parallel, a drive unit which rotates the plurality of rollers in the same direction, and a brush shaped rotary member which is arranged above the plurality of rollers. The bolt aligning device of JP-B-5429961 is provided with alignment clearances which are formed between adjoining rollers, and is designed to drop nonaligned bolts into the alignment clearances by rotary movement of the brush shaped rotary member. This ensures that the axis parts of the bolts are guided into the alignment clearances, and therefore the bolts are adjusted to the same attitudes so that the respective axis parts are directed downward. However, the bolt aligning device of JP-B-5429961 requires a drive means such as a motor for driving the above rollers and rotary member, and thus is disadvantageous in that the structure of the device as a whole is complicated and the manufacturing cost of the device as a whole is increased.
A part conveyor system which can adjust the attitudes of parts having axis parts and head parts while conveying them without using a drive means such a motor has been sought.